Let's Get Together
by jessi0129
Summary: Steve and Bucky must still think alike, both sending their daughters to the same summer camp. The girls meet and discover the truth about themselves and their parents. Fueling their decision to switch lives and bring their parents back together. Parent Trap AU.
1. Camp Walden for Girls

For Rae.  
>Yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting a new one since I've got like six others for finish but I just couldn't say no.<br>If you haven't guessed already this is in fact a Parent Trap fic.  
>Sorry about any mistakes, they're all mine!<p>

* * *

><p>It was bright and sunny warm out when the bus finally pulled up to the entrance of <strong>Camp Walden for Girls<strong>. There was already a large crowd of parents and their daughters milling around. The girls excitedly greeting long missed friends and parents stressing with the effort of trying to sign their children in and get them settled before they left them for three weeks in the hands of the camp instructors.

Kara had never been to camp before. It had been her father's idea, saying she needed 'fresh air and a few new scrapes', not that she minded. Kara was always up for a new adventure. Her aunt Natasha had always told her she was like her dad in that way, always looking for trouble and fighting the big fights. It had never failed to make her smile but it also confused her because as far as she knew her dad was never big on starting fights but when she asked Tasha never gave her a real answer.

Natasha lived with them, she had since before Kara could remember. She knew that Tasha was there mostly to take care of her father, especially after his accident, which happened when Kara was just baby. There was something behind that insistent that no one ever talked about and Kara didn't want to push. She only tried to get her father to talk about it twice and both times had left him with a haunted look in his eyes that she never wanted to see again.

Once off the bus Kara scuttled over to the rather large pile of duffle bags, her blonde ponytail bouncing as she walked. After some inspection she found that her bag, of course ended up being in the very middle of the heap. Getting her small hands wrapped around the strap she began to tug with all her might. Her dad always called her his little sliver-back gorilla but right now she was having very little luck with getting her bag unwedged for its spot in the growing pile of duffle's.

She was about to give her hands a break from the burning roughness of the strap when, "Whoa!" she exclaimed as the duffle slipped quickly free. Turning to see a girl with curly black hair and dark skin holding her duffle out to her, she smiled and took the bag from the others hand. "Thanks." She smiled, shouldering her bag.

"No problem, you must be new." The girl had begun digging through the bags obviously looking for her own. She was wearing a ripped American flag t-shirt with matching red, white and blue high-tops, making Kara feel better about what she had picked to wear. Her dad had tried to get her to wear the hiking boots and khaki colored vest he had bought for her, but Kara had put her foot down knowing 1.) How ridiculous she look and 2.) How this was just another joke her dad was trying to pull on her. It was a continuous thing in their house to prank each other.

Straightening out her favorite Pink Floyd shirt - the one her dad always complained about because 'she's not even old enough to know who those twats are' - she chewed on her lip. "Yeah, first year here." Kara replied, looking around at her surroundings. She had to admit she was a bit nervous and hoped maybe she could find a friend in this girl.

"Well, I'm America." She introduced herself as she pulled out her own duffle with easy grace.

"Kara." Smiling at her new friend. "What cabin are you?" They began walking towards the lane that was lined with cabins. Each one capable of housing at least eight girls.

"Navajo." America popped her gum loudly.

"So am I!" Kara grinned as they made their way to their assigned cabin.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here kiddo." Sam smiled, looking through the rearview mirror as he put the car in park. Rachel grinned back as she clamored out of the car once Sam opened the door. The sun was high and bright making her squint as she did a twirl, taking in the sights of the camp. She had never to outside the city before, living in New York all her life had only allowed her Central Park as a view different from the concrete jungle. Not that she didn't enjoy the New York apartment her and her father lived in together but she was definitely looking forward to breathing in non-polluted air for a while. "Are you sure you have everything?" Sam asked as he sat the last of her bags down on the sidewalk along the drive.<p>

Rachel giggled. "For the hundredth time, yes Sam."

Holding his hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm just checking. Your dad told me to make absolutely certain you had everything you needed." His grin was a little lopsided and it made Rachel smile more brightly. Sam was her dad's assistant and best friend. He was always over at the apartment, either for work or just to watch the game and eat pizza, which was one of Rachel's favorite things to do. He also gave her the best birthday presents but she never told her dad that.

Her dad worked a lot, but fortunately he worked from home. His studio only down the hall from her bedroom and even if it hadn't been he always made time for her, never missing anything at school or dance. He was her knight and shining armor and she was his 'best girl'. Her friends from school always teased her about being such a daddy's girl, but she didn't mind because with a dad like hers anyone would be.

Although he never allowed himself to miss a single event in Rachel's life he unfortunately couldn't bring her to camp himself. He had told her the night before that her "Uncle Tony had done something insufferably stupid again" would really need him today and that Sam would have to take her. At first she was really disappointed that they wouldn't be able to have another one of their show tunes road trips, but she loved her uncle Tony enough to allow him to steal her daddy, at least this once. Besides, Sam was an awesome second choice.

Rachel smiled as she crooked her finger in a 'come here' motion. Once he crouched down to her level, she kissed Sam's cheek and promised she'd be fine.

"Alright." He straighten up, his knees popping loudly. "If you need me, you know how to call."

She nodded. "I know and tell daddy I love him again for me." That won her a smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. Miss you already." He leaned down again and kissed her forehead.

"Miss you too." She waved as the car eventually pulled away and disappeared out the entrance. She was about to turn to pick up her bags when she bumped with an oversized purple bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The owner of side bag exclaimed as she turned to Rachel.

"It's okay," Rachel shrugged a little dazed as she grabbed her two bags. "What's your name?"

The other girl smiled and held out her hand. "Kate."

Taking the offered hand, "Hi, Kate. I'm Rachel."


	2. First Impression

Our girls meet and don't exactly hit it off.  
>Again any mistakes are mine.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Rachel where are you from?"<p>

Rachel and Kate where sitting in the dining hall with another girl, Cassie, who they had met while swimming that afternoon. Rachel's hair was still damp it's usually bright golden color darken to a honey butter. It dripped down the back of her t-shirt from her ponytail making her shiver a bit, the cool air blowing on them from the fan above. "New York," she took a bite of her spaghetti. "Well, Brooklyn to be more specific. I live there with my dad."

"And not your mom?" Cassie asked, slurring her red Kool-Aid, staining her pale lips pink.

Rachel shrugged lamely. Her dad never really talked about her other parent, which was in fact not a woman, and Rachel was fine with that. She had never minded that her dad was interested in men and not women, even though she got teased profusely when he decided he had a keen interest in her English teacher, Mr. Xavier. "No," she replied after another bite. "Just me and daddy. What about you guys?"

"My dad died while ago. He was a scientist."

"I'm so sorry, Cassie." Rachel murmured. The other girl shrugged but didn't reply continuing to eat her food slowly.

"What does your dad do Rachel?" Kate asked, obviously trying to relieve some of the tension that had gathered between the three girls.

"He's an artist." She boasted. "The best in New York." It actually wasn't a far cry from the truth. Her dad was an extremely well known and sought after artist. He went to tons of elegant galleries, sipped champagne with the richest people in the city, wore the most expensive tuxedos and always had thousands of commissions from the most prestigious clients. Stuff that sounded like a dream to many people but, her dad always rolled his eyes and left early to be home to tuck her into bed. No, what she knew he really loved was painting the children's hospital windows for each holiday and seeing the big grins on their faces. He also never failed to do the face painting booth at all of Rachel's school fairs. He once painted a little boys full arm to look like it was metal with a cool red star on his shoulder.

"That's neat!" Kate enthused, "My dad's a big business guy and I never see him. Ever. Not that I really mind though, I've got awesome friends back home."

Rachel smiled as the conversation died down into a compatible silence. Talking about her dad made her miss him a lot more than she expected. She hoped Sam would help him remember to eat and sleep properly while she was gone. He had a habit of getting into his work so deeply that he would forget to stop and give himself a break to rest and refuel. "Sorry, Rae I Uncle Tony'd again" he always said when she would drag him out of his studio. It was Rachel's job to remind him to eat and sleep usually but, mostly eat because if he wasn't eating neither was she and for a growing eleven year-old girl that just wasn't gonna fly.

Gosh, she thought tiredly, suddenly drained but giddy from the day's activities, she missed her dad.

It wasn't until a glass of soda was spilled onto to her tray of food and in her lap that she broke from her thoughts. She quickly jumped up to prevent any more of the cold, dark liquid to dampen her shorts and make her legs sticky. "Oh my gosh." she gasped, looking down angrily at her soppy clothes and ruined food.

Frustrated and tired she spun around quickly to face whomever dumped their over sweetened, carbonated drink all over her and her food when she came face-to-face with herself. "Y-you," Rachel stuttered, a little dumbstruck. "What are you doing?!"

The other girl with her face was clearly taken aback just as much as she was but quickly recovered. Schooling her features into cool indifference. "What does it look it? It was an accident."

"An accident!" Rachel exploded, gesturing with her arms wildly. No one ever said she had good control of her temper. "What in the world could you have possibly been doing that would cause you to dump your entire drink on someone like that?"

"Whoa," The other blonde narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "Who do you think you are?"

Rachel straighten her back and narrowed her eyes right back at her doppelganger. "Rachel Rogers, and who are you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kara Barnes." The girl smirked and Rachel seethed. She could feel all the eyes that had turned to look upon them and the dramatics going down. Most likely just as shell-shocked about the two girls and similar appearances as she, herself was.

"Well, Kara Barnes, I suggest you apologize for the disaster you have just caused to my food and my clothes."

Kara barked a laugh in her face, which had Rachel taking a deep breath like her dad taught her to keep herself calm. "Yeah right. Like I'd apologize to someone as self-important as you." The sneer was ugly and it made Rachel wonder if that was what she looked like when she became angry and spat nasty but deserved words at bullies. Kara and her two tag-alongs pushed past her, deliberately bumping their shoulders into hers. "Have a good rest of your dinner, princess." One of them said with a fake sweetness on the way by. Rachel gritted her teeth in response.

After cleaning herself up as best she could and getting a new plate of food, only salad this time, Rachel sat back down to her friends. "That girl was foul." She spat, both Cassie and Kate nodding dumbly at her. She squinted. "What?"

Clearing her throat. "Nothing," Cassie responded. "It's just, ya know," She waved her hand vaguely.

"No, I don't know."

"She looks exactly like you." Kate finally blurted out making Rachel scoff.

"She does not." Kate quirked an eyebrow, and okay yes, Kara looked scarily like her but she was an inconsiderate and obvious ill-mannered human being so why would Rachel want to associated with her in any way. Ugh, the nerve of some people. Thinking they are better than everyone else and bullying their way to what they perceived as the top. No way was Rachel going to take any of that girl's crap, no matter what she looked like.

* * *

><p>Kara flopped down in her seat, America beside her and May across from her. "Ugh what was that girl's damage?"<p>

"I don't know," America shrugged. "Princess sure did seem to think a lot of herself." Kara had to agree, Rachel, Kara internally rolled her eyes seemed like the spoiled type. The kind that had never had a worry in the world. Never having to deal with a father with nightmares and only one arm. Not that she thought of her dad as a burden, absolutely not but it was a big stress on a girl her age. Waking up in the middle of the night to her dad screaming himself awake and then falling asleep in class the next day because she refused not to take care of her daddy.

It was a rough life sometimes, but she wouldn't choose anything else. She loved her dad more than anything. Scars and all, and trust Kara when she said her dad had a lot of scars. Physically and emotionally.

"Girlfriend did look like she could be your clone though." America pointed out.

Kara rolled her eyes. "What her?" She pointed her thumb towards where she knew Rachel and her friends were still sitting. "Please, let her grow into her ears first." America and May laughed.

If Kara was honest and she always was, it was something her dad said he loved about her. "You're as blunt as my Gerber Mark II" he would say. So, if she were honest with herself she would have to admit at being a little freaked out about Rachel looking so similar to her but, that wasn't really that uncommon was it? Other people had someone who looked similar to them all the time. Sometimes multiple people. Her aunt Tasha watches that MTV show that sometimes shows celebrities and their look-alikes, so it was that abnormal.

Whatever, Rachel thought, it's not like was going to even remember Kara after camp anyway.


End file.
